


Furry Little Friend

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Post-Canon, adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Simon and Baz decide to get a new addition to their household.Based on "adopting a pet" prompt on Tumblr





	Furry Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was great to write. Two of my favourite things in the world, snowbaz and kittens! Thank you to the prompter of this, because it gave me something really fun to do while staying up all night. Enjoy this tooth rotting fluff, everyone :)

**Baz**

“Hey, Baz?”

My head snaps up. Snow sits across me at our puny excuse for a dining room table. He’s tracing circles on the wood surface, looking at his fingers. But his eyes are somewhere else.

“Yes, love?”

“What do you think about pets?”

I make a “hm” sound and shrug (I’ve picked up Snow’s habits). “Honestly, I have no opinion. I’ve never had one. Father and Daphne don’t like animals. Plus, the twins are both horribly allergic. Why do you ask?”

Snow shrugs, playing with his broccoli disinterestedly. “I don’t know. I’ve always imagined what it’d be like to have one. A little furry friend to cuddle with. It’d be nice, right?”

I smirk. “Are my cuddles not enough, Snow?”

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Oh please, darling, you know what I mean. It’s just a thought.”

The corner of my lip pulls up. “M-hm. Alright.”

Simon gives me glare. He knows just as well that his “just a thought”s can become a lot more. He returns to eating his food. I reach out my bare foot towards him, running a toe up and down his ankle. I see a little smile play on his lips. Merlin, I love him.

* * *

 

“Baz, look at this!”

I put down my book as Snow shoves his tablet in my face. “Crowley, hold your horses, Snow.”

It’s the North London Adoption Centre site. And there’s a huge page filled with pictures of tiny furry adorable kittens and cats. With big eyes and fluffy tails. Snow reaches over and and scrolls down. There’s every kind you could think of. Tabby, marmalade, black, grey, calico. All _very_ adorable. My eyes go a bit wide.

“My my,” I say, “that’s quite a few cats.”

“I know right?” Snow says with awe. “There are so many! And they all need homes.”

I flick my gaze down to him. It’s been two days since he mentioned the idea of a pet. And it seems the idea has not left his head. He’s got a sly smile. “You don’t need to play coy, Simon. I know what you’re getting at .”

He sighs. “So what do you think of them?”

I scoff a bit under my breath. “Does it matter? You seem to have made up your mind.”

He furrows his brow and frowns. “Of course it does! We’re together, and this is _our_ apartment, _our_ life. So what do _you_ think about it?”

Aleister Crowley, he’s fantastic. His ridiculously big, considerate heart knows no bounds. I’ve been party to it for four years now. And his compassionate and caring nature still makes me so damn happy.

I reach out and brush some of his bronze curls out of his freckled face. I smile as softly as I can. “I think we should make a trip to North London this weekend. That alright with you?”

He grins and hugs my torso. I put down the tablet and hug him back. “Absolutely.”

We just sit there for a bit, enjoying each other’s embrace. Eventually Simon pulls away with a big open mouthed grin on his face.

“We’re going to have a fur baby!” he yells, throwing his arms up for flourish

I groan and hold my head in my hands. “Bloody hell, don’t say it like that.”

* * *

 

The tube ride is quite nerve racking. This is a big thing in reality. A big step, a big responsibility.

So we’re both anxious, though Snow shows it more in his body, as always. His leg is shaking and he’s chewing his nails. He hasn’t done that for months. It worries me. I reach out and take his hand, removing it from the abuse of his teeth. I lace our fingers together. I immediately see some of the tension release from his body. He looks over at me, blue eyes soft and grateful. He lays his head on my shoulder, and doesn’t move it until we get off.

The Adoption Centre looks like any other London building. Thin and tall, squished together with other storefronts. There’s some scaffolding in front, but a large sign assures us it’s still open. We give each other one last reassuring look, and stroll in.

“Hello! Welcome to the North London Adoption Centre.” A nice smiling lady greets us. Her name tag reads Janice. Simon immediately reaches out and shakes her hand.

“Hi! I’m Simon, and this is my boyfriend, Baz.”

I nod to her. “Good day.”

Simon takes my hand and squeezes lightly. “We’re looking to adopt a cat.”

Janice chuckles. “Well, you’ve come to the right place. Let me show you our furry residents.”

She leads us down to a row of cat carriers. Most of the cute kitties look at us from inside their carpeted cages. Simon’s mouth hangs open in awe.

“Now,” Janice says, “what kind of cat are you looking for?”

“A cat one?” Simon says cheekily. I elbow his side.

“We want a friendly one,” I say. “One who isn’t afraid of people, a lap cat if you will. Also healthy. I read you’re supposed to look for clear eyes to make sure of that.” Of course I did my research. I always like to be prepared.

Janice nods. “I see. Well, I can show you our newest kittens. They’re very sweet. C’mere.”

She takes us to a larger crate. We kneel down to the ground. There’s a whole litter in there. They’re a mix of light brown tabbies and gingers. My heart flutters. I’m not immune to the adorableness of kittens, I’ll admit that. (I’m dead, not heartless.) Simon most certainly isn’t either. He looks like he’s about to melt into a puddle. Janice opens the the door and tries to coax out one of the furballs. Most slink back. But one steps out.

It’s a ginger one. Light orange with some darker stripes. It’s big pale blue eyes stare up at us. Simon turns to Janice.

“May I?” he says.

“By all means,” she replies.

Simon reaches out to the kitten. It sniffs his fingers, then rubs up against him. I can hear it purring very loudly. Snow cups it’s little face.

“What’s it’s name?” I ask.

“Well, we’ve just been calling her Fuzz, but obviously the name can be changed,” Janice says.

I reach out to Fuzz as well. She nuzzles the back of my palm, seemingly unbothered by my naturally low body temperature. “She’s quite affectionate, I see.”

Janice nods with a smile. “Yes, she is. And she seems to like you two.”

I flick my eyes over to Snow, one eyebrow raised and smirking. “Yes, she does.”

Snow smirks back. This is one of those times when we don’t need to say anything to know what the other is thinking. Bunce calls it “lovey dovey telepathy”. A ridiculous name. I just love that Simon and I can speak without words.

“We’ll take her,” we say at the same time.

* * *

 

Turns out Fuzz hates travelling in cat crates. We’re taking a cab home, and she will not stop yelling her tiny head off.

“I don’t know what’s got her bothered,” Simon sighs, “she was fine at the Centre.”

I shrug. “Maybe it’s the movement. I mean, I would be quite surprised if I was suddenly racing about with no explanation.”

Snow reaches his hand into cage, stroking Fuzz with two fingers. She immediately calms down and starts purring like a happy jet engine.

“There there, fuzzy girl,” he whispers. “It’s alright.”

I reach my own fingers in. I feel her rub against my knuckles, her purr vibrating through my bones. It’s one of the most adorable, comforting things I’ve ever experienced.

We reach the flat quickly, thank Merlin. Snow carries the crate, and I carry the bags of supplies we picked up. Toys, dishes, food, litter, and everything else a tiny cat needs. Snow places the carrier on the floor and opens it up. Slowly, Fuzz walks out. She takes stock of her new home. Padding across the laminate floors, sniffing every sniffable thing in site.

I set the shopping bags on the table. Simon is absolutely transfixed by the sight of the little animal. I walk to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“We have a cat,” I sigh.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “But you know, I’m not really feeling the name Fuzz.”

I nod. “Agreed. Got something in mind, Simon?”

He turns to me with the world’s biggest shit eating grin. “I was thinking, Cherry.”

I groan, and he laughs. I grip his shoulder a bit, pulling him closer. “Of course, you scone fiend.”

“Well it makes sense! She’s ginger, which is close to red, and cherries are red.”

I cock an eyebrow. “That’s quite a logical work around there, love.”

He shrugs. “We can call her something else, if you like.”

“No, no,” I say as I shake my head. “Cherry is a very good name. Though, I think her middle name should be Kishi.”

Snow is taken aback a bit. “Kishi? Where on Earth did that come from.”

“Ever heard of Kishi Bashi?” Snow stares at me blankly. I sigh. “Kishi Bashi is a violinist, and one of my personal favourites. So I think if you pick Cherry, a name from something you love, then I can pick from something I love.”

Simon’s mouth blooms into a smile. He lays his head on my shoulder and grabs my hand. “I like that. Cherry Kishi Snow-Pitch.”

I watch as Cherry kneads the sofa with her little paws. She turns to us and mews, staring at us with her beautiful blue eyes. I smile. “Cherry Kishi Snow-Pitch it is, then.”

* * *

 

Cherry falls asleep between us that night. Simon manages to pet her into coma. He drifts off with a smile, one hand on her and one loosely holding mine. I’m awake, just looking at the two of them. It really hits me now, more than ever. Here I am, lying with Simon Snow, in our bed, in our flat, with our cat.

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Texts:  
>  **Simon** : Heyyyyy Penny. Me and Baz got a cat. Her name is Cherry Kishi Snow-Pitch and shes gr8t and super cute and fluffy. Btw we still having dinner next week rite?  
>  **Penny** : YOU AND BAZ DID WHAT?!
> 
> I had too much fun writing this haha. I do have a cat. Her name is Saffron “Saffy” Elijah Liberty Bell (long story, weird family, don’t ask). She hates cat carriers too, and I can pet her into a coma occasionally, but she is definitely not a lap cat. Actually she hates almost everyone. We have that in common lol. 
> 
> But yeah, I truly believe Simon and Baz would get a cat like a pair of old queens and treat her like a princess. Simon would be way more openly affectionate than Baz, but Baz would be just as caring and overprotective. Cherry would be so pampered :D  
> Sidenote: North London Adoption Centre is a real place, and I have no idea how it looks on the inside, but I guessed. Hopefully I did it justice. And I hope you all liked this fic :)


End file.
